Tokyo Madness
by Huntress of Night
Summary: Akara Hanashi has come to live with her father in Tokyo. She finds surprises about her hometown and she finds love. R


_I wonder if Tokyo changed any…_

17 year old Akara thought as she stared blankly out the tiny plane window, her face pressed against it.

"_Do I have to go live with Dad?" Akara had asked her mother one night._

"_Sweetheart…You and your racing has gotten to be too much…You caused at least $5 million worth of damage and as if that weren't enough, you've been expelled from your thirteenth school this year. You either go there or you will end up in Juvie." Her mom said, tears welling in her eyes._

A few hours later, Akara stepped off of the plane and inhaled deeply. _I'm home…_ she thought as she walked through the terminal, stretching slightly.

She walked through the crowded airport and watched as families were united and she began to look for her father. _Wait, why am I wasting my time? I know he's not her._ Tears began to well in her chocolate colored eyes. She was pretty much invisible to everyone in the crowd. Only one or two people acknowledged her presence as she walked by them.

She pulled her small, Samsung cell phone out her pocket, pushing and holding the 1 button on her phone. The line rang for some time then her mother's answering machine picked up.

"Hey mom…I just got off the plane and I was just calling like you told me to…I'll call you sometime you're actually home. Bye." she said, closing the phone and cramming it back into her pocket.

_She's probably out celebrating the fact that I'm not her problem anymore. Oh well…_

She pulled out a map out of her backpack and looked around. After checking the map one last time, she followed the increasing crowd through the streets of downtown Tokyo. She parted from the crowd after walking three blocks.

She heaved a sigh as she walked. She stopped when she heard the roar of cars approaching her from at a fast pace. She turned and saw a black Nissan 350Z being followed by a silver Nissan Skyline GT-R. She watched the two cars slide around the corner and out of her sight. She stood there, listening wistfully to the engines roar.

After walking for almost a half hour, Akara reached her father's house. She pulled out a piece of paper with her father's address on it, and checked the one over the buzzer.

_Okay…At least I'm here…I hope he's home…_ Akara thought as she reached to push the buzzer. Her hand shook slightly as she pushed the buzzer three times.

"Who is it?" a voice called.

"Akara." She answered, a feeling of nervousness washing over. This was the first time in twelve years that she saw her father. He opened the door and gazed at his daughter. A smile lit both of their faces.

"Dad! I missed you so much!" Akara said, hugging her dad tightly around his neck. Her dad was 6'4" and she was only 5'7", so she had to stand on her tip toes to hug him.

"Come in, come in." her dad smiled, ushering her in the door and shutting it behind her. Akara made some tea and her father and her sat in at the table and talked.

"I thought you wouldn't be here until the 18th of this month." her dad said, sipping his tea lightly. Akara smiled.

"Today is the 18th."

_Dad's still the scatterbrain I remember him being…_ Akara thought with a smile as she downed the tea in her cup.

"So…How's you mother been?"

"Well…She's been…Okay…I guess…"

Her father's chocolate eyes bore a hole through her.

"What do you mean 'okay'?" he asked, sitting his cup down.

Akara hated going into this conversation with her dad. That's why she tried to avoid talking to him on the phone when she still lived at her mother's house.

"I mean she's okay as she was when you walked out on us and came back here." Akara said, looking away from her father.

"Dad, can I just go lay down? I've had a long trip…and I'm kind of tired and I just want to lie down…" Akara said, after draining her cup and setting back down on the table.

Akara didn't even wait for her dad's answer before she shuffled to her old room door and pulled it back to reveal not her room but a room with car posters all over the walls.

"Dad!" she yelled, sliding the door shut and turning to face the dining room.

"Oh…Akara…I forgot to tell you something." He said, walking to her.

"You forgot to tell me that someone is living in my room!" she yelled, feeling the anger within her rising.

"You can sleep in the living room until I find you a room to sleep in…Okay?" he asked, almost pleading with her.

Akara agreed, against her will, and allowed herself to be guided to the living room by her father. While her father was preparing the couch for Akara to sleep on, the front door slid open and a tall stranger walked in.

Akara walked and met the stranger at the door. Akara looked the stranger up and down. She noticed that he looked more American than Japanese.

"Who are you?" Akara asked the stranger, looking up at him.


End file.
